Fighting for Her
by Tailwalker97
Summary: Dax is tired of wondering who Jinja will choose: him or Beyal. He challenges Beyal to a Monsuno Battle on terms of "Winner gets Jinja". But when Jinja finds out about this and becomes infuriated with both boys, will she ever forgive her white-haired friend?
1. Chapter 1

The five members of Team Core-Tech were settled in a small forest. They'd finally gotten out of the desert, and thankfully, Chase had Lock back in his Core and back in his control.  
Though things weren't all great especially between two members of the group.  
Things had gotten different. There was a bit of a competition now between the two polar opposite members because of one thing: they both liked Jinja. One tried to impress her, the other tried to stay himself and not go out of his way. Beyal had already tried the tough-guy thing, and everyone agreed that it just didn't work out for him. He stayed how he was while Dax, on the other hand, tried his hardest to get the only girl of the group's attention. He didn't get much, that's for sure. Jinja seemed to be more and more crazy about Beyal with each passing day, which made Dax a bit irked and envious.  
The second night they were in the forest, Dax sat near the fire Chase had built to keep them warm. He and Bren had been left at camp while the others investigated their surroundings. Bren had fallen asleep pretty quickly, so Dax was pretty much on his own. Irritation flickered in Dax's eyes, and he was trying his hardest to figure out what to do about the tug-of-war him and the little monk were in regarding Jinja. He suddenly facepalmed.  
"Of course!" he muttered to himself and grabbed Airswitch and Boost's Cores off of the clips on the strap that was slung across him. He narrowed his eyes and stood, glancing at the Cores in his hands and putting them back in their clips. The teen crossed the clearing and woke Bren by shaking his shoulder.  
"Augh. What is it, Dax?" Bren muttered, blinking awake.  
"I think I heard somethin' nearby. Somethin' may be goin' down somewhere around here. Mind keepin' an eye on camp while I investigate?" Dax lied convincingly.  
Bren raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna go out alone, Dax? There's strength in numbers," the nerdy boy asked. Yeah, he wasn't a big fan of Dax, but he was part of the team. He'd defend any of them.  
"Don't worry about it, Glasses. I've got it all covered," Dax said as Bren got to his feet.  
"Alright…" Bren sighed, a glint of suspicion in his brown eyes.  
"Trust me, Glasses. I'm not gonna vanish anymore," Dax scoffed. "See you and the others in a bit!" He ran off into the forest, a smirk crossing his face. His plan was to find some way to lure Beyal to him in some way or another and fight. This was probably going to be one of the craziest eight minutes of his life! But it'd all be worth it. He knew Airswitch and Boost could overpower Glowblade and Arachneblade. They were faster than them and stronger than them. There was no way he could lose! He managed to find a huge clearing. Perfect for a Monsuno Battle. He grabbed Boost's Core and drew his arm back.  
"Boost, launch!" he called, spinning the blue Core-Tech Core. It impacted a rock, and the blue and white furred, wolf-like Monsuno appeared, snarling and baring his teeth.  
"Alright, Boost. Make some noise. We need to lure someone here," Dax smirked.  
Boost eyed his Controller before howling and roaring, purposely jumping around and letting his paws thunder down onto the ground. He kept at it until he heard something. His blue ears perked and he looked at Dax.  
Knowing that look, Dax quickly realized that the plan had worked. "Boost, return!" he called hurriedly. About a minute after Boost was back inside his Core, Dax caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye.  
"Dax?"  
A wicked smirk crossed Dax's face. He knew that voice from anywhere. His plan had worked! He turned to face Beyal, the smirk fading from his face.  
"Hey, monk boy," Dax responded, flipping his Cores in his hand.  
"We heard some noise that sounded like a Monsuno. Did anyone attack?" Beyal asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No. No one attacked. It was just me," Dax replied with a shrug. "But just because someone didn't attack, doesn't mean someone hasn't attacked yet."  
"What do you mean by that, Dax?" Beyal replied.  
"What I mean? Ha ha! You're so clueless, little monkfish! I know you like Jinja, but you're too clueless to truly realize it!"  
"How is Jinja involved in this in the least?" Beyal replied tensely, uncertainty in his dark gray eyes. He didn't like where this was going.  
"She's mine, monk boy. And I'm gonna prove it. Fight me. Winner gets Jinja. Loser stays a loner," Dax sneered.  
"I would rather let her decide who she wants rather than fight for her. We do not make Jinja's decisions for her. If it is meant for one of us, regardless of which one of us it is, to be with her, so be it!" Beyal replied, trying hard to keep his composure. He didn't want to fight, but of course, he didn't want to seem cowardly. This was a pretty bad spot to be put in, and Beyal didn't like this in the least.  
"You know, little monkfish, I'm gettin' kinda tired of hearing bull like that. One of us has to make our move. Only one can have her," Dax growled, narrowing his eyes and drawing Airswitch's Core.  
Beyal saw him grab his Core and instinctively grabbed Glowblade's in return. "Dax! I do not want to fight!" he called stubbornly, his gray eyes showing an emotion they almost never showed: irritation. It took a lot to get on this teenager's nerves. No one on Team Core-Tech had managed to irritate the young monk. At least, not until now. Dax had successfully gotten to Beyal.  
"Fine then. I guess I get Jinja, then," Dax smirked, crossing his arms. "You're too easy to get to. You don't fight. You don't pay attention to the fact that you could possibly get a girl. Actually, let me shorten that. You don't pay attention anyways!"  
Beyal's calmness was gone. He could no longer ignore the insults. They definitely hit home. He blinked and narrowed his eyes, clutching Glowblade's Core. He tried to keep his cool, but failed miserably.  
"Ha ha! I've cracked ya, monkfish! Just know somethin'. Jinja. Is. MINE!" Dax sneered, his eyes narrowing and his grip tightening on his Core. He drew his arm back, smirking.  
"Airswitch, LAUNCH!" he shouted, spinning the Core.  
Beyal knew that it was now or never to decide. He clutched the dark blue Core in his hand, unsure what to think. The insults and challenges echoed in his head, and Beyal drew his right hand back, clutching the Core and calling the command as loudly and defiantly as his voice would allow.  
"GLOWBLADE, LAUNCH!"


	2. Chapter 2

The commands echoed throughout the clearing as the Cores were spun. They clanged against each other, and the Monsunos emerged from their Cores. Airswitch screeched, flying straight for his opponent, all four eyes narrowed angrily.  
Glowblade hissed, each of the three heads baring their fangs. The snake-like Monsuno slithered out of Airswitch's reach and stood taller. The right head snatched Airswitch's tail in his fangs and dragged him down. The blue bird-like creature angrily screeched and used one of his long arms and razor sharp claws to slash all three heads harshly.  
"Airswitch, Restraining Seige!" Dax commanded his Monsuno. Airswitch's eyes glinted with anger and malice as he grabbed Glowblade with his giant wing-like arms and dragged the three headed Monsuno, slamming him into a tree.  
"Glowblade, Electric Barrage!" Beyal called, watching the Monsunos as they attacked one another. Glowblade heard his Controller's command and spheres of energy formed in the jaws of all three heads. As Airswitch dove in for another attack, Glowblade pummeled his adversary with the energy spheres, knocking the other creature back. The snake/spider mix quickly turned back onto his belly and scrambled for Airswitch, his fangs bared and ready to latch onto Airswitch.  
Dax was actually surprised. He'd NEVER seen Glowblade fight like this! He'd never seen Beyal so angry! Even from across the clearing, he could see the anger blazing in his teammate's dark gray eyes. "If he's gonna be fighting this good…I may want some backup…" he growled. He snatched Boost's Core and raised his arm once more. "BOOST, LAUNCH!"  
Beyal heard the command and jumped back just in time to avoid the spinning Core. So Dax was going to launch Boost into this? Two can play at this game, Beyal thought angrily, snatching his second Core. The wolf-like beast appeared, charging to Airswitch's aid.  
"ARACHNEBLADE, LAUNCH!" Beyal shouted, spinning his second Core. The second the spider-like beast appeared, he scrambled for the fight and managed to knock Boost away with a ray of energy shot from one of his crystalline legs. No one had ever thought that the long-legged spider Monsuno could move that fast! Beyal didn't seem surprised. He just called out more attacks.  
Glowblade slunk forward, aiming for Boost. The middle head sunk his fangs into Boost's shoulder while the right head bit down on Boost's right hind leg. The left had its jaws locked around the blue Monsuno's neck. The purplish-blue snake-like Monsuno slashed the points of his sharp, spider like arms at Boost as well, causing him to howl in pain.  
Airswitch dove at Arachneblade, slashing his legs and body. The spider-like beast was getting hit hard.  
"C'mon Airswitch! Finish him off!" Dax cried, seeing the eyes and markings of the creature begin to flash slowly.  
"Arachneblade, he is coming in for another attack! Hit him when he is diving!" Beyal shouted.  
"Boost, shake him off!"  
"Glowblade, paralyze him! Paralysis Dart!"  
Before any Monsuno could attack anymore, the two Controllers and four Monsunos heard an angry shout.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"  
Jinja was livid. Her ice blue eyes were blazing with fury and her face was red. She was steaming mad.  
Neither of the boys spoke.  
"I asked a question and one or BOTH of you are going to answer it! What the hell is going on?"  
It was then, seeing Jinja so angry, that Beyal began regretting that he got into the fight. That he let Dax's stupid insults get under his skin.  
"We were fighting…" Beyal sighed, his gray eyes looking anywhere but at Jinja, Dax, and his Monsunos.  
"What over?" she hissed.  
"We were…we were fighting over you, Jinja…" Dax muttered as he walked closer.  
Jinja looked like she could explode. "YOU'RE WHAT? WHAT KIND OF A STUPID MORON WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Wait, don't answer that. I know the answer! YOU ARE, DAX! And Beyal! What the heck has gotten into you? OF ALL PEOPLE, IT'S YOU WHO'S FIGHTING BACK?" she shouted, getting in both boys' faces.  
"Woah! Jinja! Calm down. You're unraveling," Dax said defensively.  
"Do I look like I care, Dax? Do I really?" Jinja snarled.  
Beyal was quiet for a few moments before he quietly spoke up. "Jinja…I-"  
"Don't even say it, Beyal! You're NOT sorry! I really thought you were different! I really thought you could be that guy I could depend on, to talk to when I needed to talk, to fight for me or beside me! I really thought that I'd have the guy any girl would die to have! I thought I'd have the sweetest guy ever who wouldn't be so blind and stupid as to fight some scumbag from the Lowlands over me!" Jinja snapped, getting in the shorter boy's face.  
"But-"  
"Not one word!"  
"But Jinja-"  
"NOT ANOTHER WORD, YOU STUPID MONK!"  
Those words hit Beyal like a freight train. He couldn't reply anymore. He wasn't going to be able to fix this. He screwed it all up. For himself and for Jinja. The young monk had never felt so terrible in his life…  
Jinja looked at Dax and Beyal with disgust and disbelief. "Just…just don't speak to me…In fact…why don't you two just go back to where you came from…" she said, turning around. She raced off into the forest without another word.  
Dax tried to calm himself down and looked to Beyal, who was looking at the two Cores in his hands, trembling.  
"Beyal…you ok?"  
Beyal didn't respond. He didn't even acknowledge Dax.  
"Beyal?" Dax reached for his shoulder, but was suddenly rounded on.  
"Do not touch me!" Beyal snarled, his gray eyes furious. "This is all your doing! If it had not been for you and your arrogance, Dax, Jinja would not hate the both of us! You thought that it was right to fight for her and choose for her! You decided to try and break me down to get the fight you wanted! You thought I would lose! Dax, I fought the hardest I have ever fought tonight! I want Jinja more than you or Bren or Chase or even Jinja herself could ever imagine and you…you made her turn on me! You ruined any chances of me being with Jinja after the battle you provoked me into tonight!"  
Dax was shocked. Beyal's normally softspoken voice was raised and anger dripped off of every word. He never thought that he'd ever see the white-haired teen so angry. Beyal's words hit him though...it really did. His gaze softened.  
"Beyal…I…I'm sorry…I didn't…I didn't mean-"  
"You did mean to cause that fight. Thank you, Dax. Thank you for ruining my chances of being with the girl I truly love…I really appreciate it…" Beyal replied, his voice soft and somewhat sarcastic now and his gray eyes sad.  
Dax could only watch as the young monk walked away, his head hung in defeat and sadness. Glowblade and Arachneblade glared at Dax, knowing that he'd hurt their Controller. Even Boost and Airswitch glanced at him with a look that read 'Dude, you really screwed up.' Glowblade and Arachneblade followed their Controller, Glowblade's heads lowered and his tail tip dragging the ground.  
"Glowblade, Arachneblade, return…" Beyal commanded quietly. Without a single hiss or chatter, the two Monsunos returned to their Cores.  
All Dax could do was watch as his teammate walked away and disappeared into the shadows. He really screwed up…and he had to make things right again. Somehow he had to fix this, but he knew one thing for sure: he couldn't do it alone. He returned Airswitch and Boost to their Cores and raced back for camp.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days were tense. Really tense. Beyal had finally managed to calm himself down soon after returning to camp the night of the fight, but it was obvious by the look in his eyes that something was wrong. He appeared his normal composed, calm self on the outside, but inside, he was shattered. Completely and utterly shattered. Dax ruined his chances completely! He saw how Jinja glared at him when he returned and he saw how she wouldn't so much as look at him and Dax both except with a glare like Bren had looked at them when Chase had left with Jon Ace. A glare that said that they didn't belong. That they should go back to where they came.  
Chase and Bren knew something wasn't right when he saw how Jinja looked at the two and how they seemed. Dax seemed upset and obviously had a lot on his mind while Beyal was just broken. That morning, after eating a small breakfast, Chase broke the silence.  
"Something's up. What's going on here?" he asked sternly.  
"Nothing, Chase. It's none of you or Bren's business." Jinja's voice sounded irked and frustrated.  
"What do you mean it's none of our business? We've known you forever. You're like a sister to us! Why can't you tell us?" Bren asked, stubbornness in his chocolate brown eyes.  
Jinja sighed. "Bren, Chase, just leave it be."  
Dax raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes slightly. What had gotten into Jinja? Did that fight really hurt her more than he thought? He was pretty remorseful now about that fight, and he hated to see his princess upset, and the look in Beyal's eyes could get to anyone. Even Charlemagne could give in to that sad look! He stood and looked at Chase and Bren. He got their attention and gestured for them to follow him.  
Bren and Chase raised an eyebrow and got to their feet, following Dax without a word.  
"I know what's going on with Jinja," Dax said, looking at Bren and Chase once they got away from camp.  
"What happened?" Chase asked.  
"Me and Beyal got into a fight the other night over Jinja. The terms were a bit unfair. Winner got Jinja; loser stays a loner like you two. I provoked him into it by getting him irked," Dax began.  
"You IRRITATED Beyal?" both gaped.  
"Yes. I did and I regret it because Jinja caught us and wanted to know what was going on. She went off on us and broke the little monkfish hard. Told us both go back where we came from. I tried to calm Beyal down, but he lost it. He got to me, and I really do feel bad. I don't want this team to fall apart, Little Suno. You guys are the first people to ever take me in for this long," Dax told them.  
Bren and Chase were shocked. They'd never thought they'd hear Dax say this! He was too proud! This day was full of surprises. First Jinja blows up on Beyal, then Beyal gets into a rage, and then Dax admits that he regrets fighting and that he LIKES being in this group! Wow! What a day! The two shook off their surprise and looked at Dax.  
"Ok. What are we gonna do about it?" Bren asked.  
"I'm gonna go give the little monkfish a bit of a pep talk. He's pretty jacked up. I really messed things up for him. You two know Jinja better. You two go talk to Jinja. Tell her anything I said. I'll come and help eventually," Dax told them, flicking a stray dreadlock away from his face. "We've got to get those two back together. I don't give a crag if she hates me, just as long as I can make it up to the little monkfish."  
Bren and Chase looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. "We'll help you out and get Jinja back in her right mind. She's out of her Core, thinkin' like that," Bren said.  
"Thanks guys. Let's head back. I'm gonna grab Beyal. When we're out of earshot, start talkin' to her."  
"Will do, Dax," Chase replied.  
"Thanks Little Suno. You, too, Glasses."  
"No problemo!" Bren smirked.  
When they got back to camp, they could tell things were a bit tense. Jinja seemed irked. 'I bet he tried to talk to her…' Chase thought, glancing at Beyal, and then glancing at Jinja. Bren and Chase simply walked over to where they had been sitting near Jinja and acted like nothing had happened.  
"Hey, monk boy," Dax said, walking up to his teammate.  
Beyal raised an eyebrow and looked at him without a word.  
"C'mon. Take a walk with me, man," Dax told him. His teammate got to his feet and followed Dax as they walked back into the forest. The shorter boy didn't say anything. He was normally quiet but he'd never been this silent. Dax led him to a creek they'd come across when looking around the forest the day before and turned to face Beyal.  
"Ok, little monkfish. I hate seein' ya like this. Jinja's comments broke you, now didn't they?"  
Beyal nodded. "Yes…They did…I…I just do not know exactly what I feel," he said softly.  
"You're heartbroken, kid," Dax told him, sitting down on the bank and gesturing Beyal to sit next to him. The young monk hesitated, but took up the offer, sitting back down beside the taller, darker skinned boy.  
"Heartbroken?"  
Dax suddenly remembered something. Yeah, Beyal had gotten a firm grip on what it meant and felt like to like –or in other terms, love- someone, but he'd never been heartbroken before. He hadn't even really heard the term, actually. Dax had gotten more patient with him, knowing that he had grown up almost completely shut off from the rest of the world, in the middle of the mountains, hiding from a guy who wanted to kill him. He had no idea what it was like to have his heart broken and his feelings hurt like that.  
"Yeah. It means that you were hurt so bad by someone that it feels like your heart breaks into pieces," Dax explained. "There's only a few ways to fix it: make things right or move on with your life. And for you, mate, that second option ain't an option."  
"Well how can I try to fix anything if Jinja will not say a word to me?" he replied, seeming to get the concept that Dax was pointing out.  
"That's somethin' that no one can be sure of. But believe me, little monkfish, Jinja likes ya. She goes crazy when you're saying somethin' about the whole "destiny of the five" thing or when you say something along that line. She's got your back, and I know you've got hers. I started that fight because I was bein' a dirty, good-for-nothin' maggot who wants a girl to be his. I've gotta face it. Jinja don't like my attitude, but you, she loves your personality. All of us know it by how she looks at ya. You're probably one of the most innocent-minded guys who wouldn't change who he was for a girl, and I know that's only one of the many things that she likes about ya. Chase and Bren notice it, too. You just have to hang in there. She'll come around. I promise," Dax told the young monk, putting his arm around his shoulders.  
"I am uncertain how she could come around after that, but I will trust your words, Dax…" Beyal said, looking at his teammate and smiling lightly at him. Dax gave his shoulder a gentle shake and smiled back.  
"Good. Just sit tight, little monkfish. Things are gonna turn up." Dax suddenly looked around and got to his feet. "Hey, I've gotta run back to camp for a bit. Just wait here. I'll be right back." He raced back to camp, hoping things had gone well with the other two so he didn't need to try and convince Jinja as much.  
Things weren't as good back at camp. Bren and Chase hadn't been able to crack Jinja.  
"No. I don't wanna hear anything either of those two sexist jerks have to say," Jinja scoffed.  
"I wouldn't judge a book by its cover, Princess." The trio turned at the sound of that ever-so-familiar Australian accent.  
Jinja was quiet except for four words. "Get out of here."  
"No, Jinja. Listen to me, and listen good," Dax hissed. "You're the one who didn't listen to our side of the story. I was the one who got Beyal into that fight and I know full well that what happened was my fault. He didn't want to fight. I could tell by the look on his face, but I let my own pride blind me. Jinja, you broke him more than I ever could."  
"And why should I care?" Jinja hissed.  
"Because after you left, he told me something that really got me. He called me out on what I was doin'. He told me how much he didn't want to fight in the first place. You should've seen how well he fought! You would never think that Glowblade was that strong! That Arachneblade could move so fast! That Beyal could call any command so strongly! You would never think his voice could get so loud and strong! Beyal fought as hard as he could so he could keep things how they were! Beyal told me something last night. He told me that he had fought as hard as he could because he wants you more than any of us could think. That night, he told me that he truly loved you, Jinja!" Dax snarled.  
Jinja's eyes went wide. "H-he…he did…?"  
"Yeah. He did. He's shattered right now, Jinja. I'm used to insults but he's sure as heck not. He's brokenhearted because he liked you enough to fight for you and you turned around and crushed him like a bug. He likes you, Jinja. He loves you. The only thing that'll probably get him back is if you go and talk to him." Dax's voice calmed down as Jinja's did. He was gonna stick up for Beyal as much as he could. He promised to get Jinja to come around and he knew he couldn't break it.  
Jinja was quiet for a few moments, before she got to her feet. "Where is he?"  
"By the creek. Want me to go with ya, Princess?"  
"No. I wanna go alone."  
"Suit yourself."  
Jinja nodded and looked at Dax. She took him by surprise with a quick hug. "I'm sorry, Dax. That I was being such a jerk…"  
Dax hugged her back. "It's ok, Jinja. Even though you like Beyal and such, just know somethin'. I ain't gonna stop callin' you Princess," he smiled.  
"I figured," she shrugged, pulling away.  
"Now go on, Princess. Go get him."  
Jinja nodded and ran off into the woods.  
"Way to go, Dax!" Bren cheered.  
"You got her!" Chase grinned.  
"Hey. I promised the little monkfish that I'd get her back. I don't give a crag if she didn't wanna listen to our side of the story. She's gonna listen anyways," Dax smiled. "Now just to wait until they get back."

Jinja slowed when she saw her friend standing by the creek, messing with his Cores to pass the time. As he raised his arm for another false spin, she spoke up. "Beyal?"  
The white-haired teen looked up and turned. "Jinja…"  
Jinja ran forward and hugged her friend tightly. "Beyal…I-I'm so sorry…I was angry and I overreacted…I'm so sorry…Please forgive me…" she murmured.  
Beyal put his arms around the taller girl. "Jinja, I forgive you completely…and I accept your apology, but I should be the one apologizing…I was the one who got into the fight."  
"No. No you shouldn't be apologizing. You tried to stay out of it, but when you were in that battle, you fought as hard as you could for me…Dax told me everything…I guess I should've been paying more attention…" she responded, her voice shaky.  
"Jinja, your apology is all I need. I forgive you," he told her.  
Jinja took a deep breath and shakily pulled away. "J-just tell me something…"  
"What is it?"  
"Did you mean it…when you said that you fought your hardest for me because you wanted me so much…because you loved me?"  
So Dax really did tell her everything. He looked at her, his dark gray gaze locking with her ice blue one. He couldn't lie to Jinja. "Yes…I did mean it…" Beyal replied softly. Jinja seemed taken aback, but was taken by surprise that Dax hadn't been emphasizing. Beyal REALLY said that! She looked down at the smaller boy, unsure how to react.  
"You know…I think the same thing about you…" Jinja admitted quietly.  
"Y-you do…?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly.  
Jinja's only response was a nod. The two didn't really know what to say after that. They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments that felt like ages. Jinja leaned down slightly and kissed his cheek, though her lips caught the corner of his. Beyal blushed brightly. Did she just…kiss…him? He got the idea of that pretty quick. The young monk looked her right in the eye and leaned in to her, having to rise up onto his tiptoes to get his face level with hers. He tried kissing her cheek, but Jinja purposely moved to where his lips didn't get to her cheek…but her lips. Jinja kissed him back, and Beyal was wondering what the heck was going on. He didn't pull away though. To tell the truth, he liked it. He liked it a lot.  
They pulled away after what felt like ages, though it was only about five or six seconds. Both of them were red in the face. A slight smile crossed both teens' faces. They were quiet, though.  
"Uh…Maybe we should be getting back to camp now…" Beyal suggested quietly, his face still a bit red and a sheepish smile on his face.  
"That may be a good idea…" Jinja shrugged.  
The two walked back to camp, hand in hand. Things had turned up. Finally things were back how they were supposed to be, just a little different. But things were different in one of the best ways possible.


End file.
